A World Turned Upside Down
by LisforLovely
Summary: An 18 year old girl from this world somehow gets sent to the death note world. She lives with light for a while even though she is on Ls side. Will she meet L? Will she fall for light? Everyone is shocked when they find out how much she knows about the Kira case and about their lives. Can she save Land bring Kira down without hurting her new found friend light? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Don't! Don't touch it! I said don't touch it dammit!" That was what was being yelled toward me as my pale hand was reaching out for the small black notebook on the principal's desk before me. Earlier that day my notebook known as the "death note" was taken as a death threat by the asshole of a principal Mr. Edwards. I was a pretty big fan of the anime known as Death Note so I bought myself a replica of the notebook to simply write in. Mr. Edwards had given me a warning the first time that I brought it to school and it pissed me off a little, so I did what any other person with a death note would do when someone pissed them off. I wrote his name in the "notebook of death". I mean, it isn't like I wrote details or anything. And it isn't like it would work right? He says it's a death threat, I say it's venting my feelings in a reasonable manner. Anyways, back to the story. Ignoring the words being yelled by Mr. Edwards, I grabbed the death note. I felt a shock run through my small body as my hands wrapped around the black notebook; a cold sensation filled my veins. I was terrified. All I could think was that my life was going to end right there in the small principal's office. I slowly looked around until my spinning view landed on the principal. I saw a look of concern take over his features despite his anger with me just a few moments earlier. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite comprehend in my swirling state of mind, and then, nothing. It was like every bit of my being was gone into nothingness.


	2. WTF is this!

Hi… so I've never really written anything before so I'm going to apologize right now if this sucks x) I don't own anything or anyone from Death Note *cries* but yeah… I hope you don't hate this too much!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**WTF IS THIS?!**_

_What is this God awful feeling? Did I get hit by a truck or what? _I slowly tried getting up off the cool ground. The world around me started spinning. _Oh wow… I guess I better take things slowly for now. _As I sat up I realized I was outside. On the sidewalk outside someone's house? _Who's home is this? I wonder how I got here...Where am I? It looks so familiar to me but I can't recall ever actually being here. _My head was absolutely clouded with thoughts and questions of confusion. My eyes wandered around taking in my surroundings, when suddenly I saw it. I was beyond words. My mouth dropped open and my bright green eyes widened in shock when my gaze hit the plaque to the left of the tall gate surrounding the house. Yagami. While I couldn't read Japanese all that well, I knew death note well enough to know how yagami was written. _Oh my God. There is no possible way in Hell this is real_. _I must have just passed out, and this is all just a nightmare. Wait… A nightmare or… reality? There is no way this is real. Right? _Of course being the fan girl I amcuriosity took the lead, and against my better judgment I picked myself up and walked through the gate and right up to the house. I peeked into the windows to see if Sayu, Sachiko, Soichiro, or most importantly Light Yagami were home. I wanted to be especially cautious in avoiding Light because I wasn't sure if he was Kira or not yet. Dream or reality I'd rather not get myself killed by an insane… yet attractive… serial killer. When I came to the conclusion that the house was empty, I made my way around to the back in search of Light's bedroom balcony. I scoped out my surroundings in search of a way to get up there. Conveniently there was a ladder just tall enough to reach the balcony lying in the grass just below. _If only normal life were this easy_. I ran over to the ladder and dragged it over to the house with me. I set it up against the balcony and climbed on up. _Ok so I'm up here now let's see if my luck will continue… _I reached for the sliding glass door to see if it was unlocked. The door slid smoothly to the left. _Hell yeah! I am Lady Luck! I'm so lame… _The second I stepped in the door I went straight to Light's desk. Once there I pulled open the drawer and looked at the bottom to see if it was rigged yet. Sure enough it was. I reached up to his pencil cup and grabbed a black ballpoint pen. After I unscrewed the top and pulled out the ink tube I pushed it through the small hole underneath the drawer to push up the thin rectangle of wood covering the death note. I grabbed the notebook and lifted it out of the drawer quite pleased with myself. As I began turning my feeling of success was stopped by something, no, not something, someone. "Oh shit… Light." I slowly looked up at the tall man holding my wrists like a vice grip. I blushed when I realized he had nothing more on than a white towel around his waist, his brown hair still dripping slightly. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I stood speechless for a moment. A small part of me was fan girling. An even larger part was pretty damn scared for my life. Literally. "Uhm… I… Uh…" Naturally I didn't know how the hell to respond. "How do you know my name? And more importantly how did you know how to get to my.. diary?" _Well I might as well humor him._ "I can't answer your questions but I can tell you that this is no diary… Kira." I sent Light a grin of triumph. He looked absolutely bewildered at my remark. His tight grip around my small wrists loosened until he wasn't holding on any longer. Light dropped his arms to his sides. As he looked to the side I caught a glimpse of fear and anger as he clenched his fists. "What are you? A spy for L? Are you gonna turn me in to him now?" I looked at him for a moment as a smile appeared on my face. "I think you are an all-out asshole psychopathic murderer, but I don't even know how the hell I got here and much less know anything about L." _I know more about L than nearly everybody in this world. If only Light knew how much I know about him and his future… _"So you don't know how you got here huh? Well then what about how you know my name or about the death note? Can you at least explain that much?" Light said this as he sat back in his computer chair. _God he is so sexy. Focus Rei… don't let the sexy man in front of you… in only a towel… Ah! Stop that! Don't let the attractiveness distract you! _I looked around and at him and sighed "Look… if i were to tell you I'm pretty sure you would think I was insane… so I'm just gonna keep it to myself. For now at least. Please understand." He looked at me in disapproval. "I could easily turn you in for breaking entering, and stealing. My father is a cop. But I'm not going to do that. I want to keep watch on you at all times. I don't trust you out of my hands since you know about the death note. Now, give me your name. you know mine and you're holding the deadliest weapon ever. It's only fair. Don't worry about me trying to kill you. I wanna keep you around for a while." _There is no way in hell I'm giving this creep my name. I'll give him an alias and hope to god that I don't ever run into his little whore. _"Riley. Riley Fujibayashi." _That sounds so unnatural… kill me now… _ Light stood up from the computer chair and extended his hand with a slight hint of a smile. Not much of one but just enough that someone close enough would know it was there. "Well Riley, I'm Light. It's nice to meet you." A slight blush appeared on my face as I took his hand. "Well as much as I despise your creepy ass I guess it's kind of nice to meet you. Uh… now that we've had some introduction, can I ask for a big favor?" Of course deep down as the fan girl I was I was thrilled to death. "Possibly." _I cannot believe I'm asking this… _"I don't really have anywhere to go… can I stay here?" Lights mouth parted a little bit at the question I asked. He appeared a bit surprised by my bluntness in asking the question. For a moment Light seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating carefully his next words. "_This will work out perfectly in my favor. I need to be able keep close watch on this girl since she knows that I'm Kira. And if I had to guess since she knows about the death note she most likely gave me an alias instead of her real name. She obviously isn't on Kira's side so I want her name. As soon as I figure out what that is she'll just be another non-supporter out of my new, perfect world."_ He lightly shut his eyes and let out a sigh. "I actually was going to ask you if you'd like to stay here. I'm always willing to help a beautiful young woman out." _I'm not dumb enough to fall for your smooth little tricks Light. "_Save the charm Yagami. I don't go for serial killers," I gave him a quick wink as I said that. "Besides, if this is all real, and I really am in another world then there's already someone here that I have a little crush on. He's… odd, and he has these funny little quirks about him that I just find so adorable. He has a voice that's so deep yet so smooth, he's strong enough to beat your ass," I sighed "Some people say he's a creepy freak but I beg to differ." Light looked back over at me. "Why are you telling me so much about yourself when we've only just met?" I let out a slight laugh. "I know you pretty well you know. Hell, I can even tell you when and how you're going to die. I know about your family, about your school life, you're a player, and you have a god complex. I know what you're thinking.. Believe me I'm no stalker." "Then tell me how you know so much. Are you a supernatural being or something?" I sat in his desk chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "  
No, but s"peaking of supernatural beings where is Ryuk? I haven't seen him around yet, even after I touched the death note." As if planned I saw a tall bluish figure appear through the floor behind light. "Light I can't find any apples… who is this?" I looked passed light at the shinigami. I'm Riley."

Hey guys. i just wanted to let you all know the because of a busy schedule i will be posting new chappies on Fridays and maybe sometimes even Thursday. i try to write a little bit every day but sometimes that just isn't going to happen. Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews! i'll respond at the end of chapter 2! ^-^


	3. A Love for Apples

Just want to let you know that if you're very good at writing, and think this is poorly written I will more than gladly take constructive criticism! aaannnddd yeah… I still don't own Death Note :/ Also! can you guys tell when the lines are in thought? If the italics aren't in quotations then They're Rei's thoughts. Did that make any sense? I hope it did . Enjoy ^-^

P.S. for a description of Rei. She has long auburn hair. Side bangs and shes skinny but not anorexic skinny… pale, green eyes, short. So far she's been wearing jean shorts, and loose white v neck with black converse low tops. And she has a little tattoo of love in Japanese on her lower back toward the right side. I can also assure you that she isn't a tramp -_-

On with this after my rambles!

**Chapter 2**

**A Love For Apples**

Ryuk looked around for a minute trying to see if maybe there was someone behind him that I was talking to. He looked back at me and stared for a moment. " You talkin to me?" Ryuk said to me in his scratchy, voice. "Yup," I stated dryly "Pleased to meet you Ryuk." Ryuk looked at me blankly for a moment. "So you aren't … scared? Humans surprise me every day." I let out a small chuckle at his remark, Light was standing there like an annoyed to death statue. "I like you Ryuk! I'll have to get you some apples!" I swear his face lit up to my remark. "Hey Light, I like this human. I say we keep her!" Light looked back at Ryuk for a moment. "There are some apples next door. Go get yourself some." Ryuk shrugged and left the room through the door. Literally. "See ya!" _Odd._ "Uhm… Light?" I asked a bit awkwardly as I realized he was still in only a towel. "Yeah?" _Such a smooth voice... Focus! _"You… You're uh…" I began blushing. I pointed down toward the white towel around the waist of the man standing in front of me. "Don't you think that you should put some clothes on?" _Damn! Why is this so awkward?! _Light crossed his arms and grinned a bit. "Come on; don't act like you don't like what you see." While that was true, I sure as hell wasn't about to let him know that! I looked away with my blushing face that of course at this point surely looked like a tomato with facial features. "You arrogant bastard! You think that every girl on this planet thinks that you're sooo attractive. Well guess what?! I'm disgusted by this whole situation!" I crossed my arms and turned around now completely facing away from light. Before I knew it he had snuck up behind me. He leaned down close to my ear and spoke quietly but not quite a whisper. "If you're so disgusted then why are you blushing?" I froze as I felt his hot breath against my neck. His toned body was pressed against me. It felt amazing. _Wow… he smells nice. _Once I shot back to reality I turned around and slapped him away from me. "Geez! You are such a creep!" I shouted as I rossed my arms and turned my head away. "What are you waiting for?" light asked nonchalantly, as those the previous incident had never happened. "huh?" I wasn't sure what Light was talking about. "Are you gonna leave my room so I can put some clothes on? I'm kind of cold." He said as he pulled a pair of khaki dress pants out of the dresser next to his bed. I blushed a little bit at that remark. "Oh. Uh yeah, of course." I said walking out of his bedroom door shutting it behind me. I sighed and leaned back against the wooden door. "I wonder what point of the show I'm at. I don't think he knows who l is yet," I sighed again. "How long am I going to be here?" I asked in a whisper to myself.

Suddenly, after a few minutes passed Light opened the door and of course, I went falling back. Ouch. I hit the floor. "You could have caught me you jerk!" He let out a slight chuckle. "How was I supposed to know you were leaning against my door?" I scowled at him for a second before I got up. "Anyways, I have my graduation ceremony in a couple of hours. What you're currently wearing is pretty inappropriate for an event like that." I looked down at myself. I was wearing short, distressed jean shorts, a white v neck t shirt and black low tops. "Why the hell do I have to go?"

"I don't want you out of my sight." _Wait a second… if this is Lights graduation ceremony then that would mean L is going to be there. This could work to my advantage._ "Fine. I'll go. But I'm wearing this. No arguments about it." I said crossing my arms and looking away. Light sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just sit in the back." _Well that was rude. _

A couple hours had passed and Light and I were walking into the place where the ceremony was going to take place. I was following closely behind him. "So light, where is your family? Surely they're coming." I asked although I knew they were going to be here. "My parents are here, but my younger sister" I cut him off. "Your younger sister Sayu." He suddenly stopped and turned to me. He gripped tightly around my shoulders. I can't say that he wasn't intimidating. No matter how physically attractive he is to me. His voice got really low. "How do you know so much about me and my family?" There was a slight tone of anger in his voice. "Look, if it's bothering you so much then I'll tell you when we get back up to your house so nobody hears and decides that I'm completely insane and puts me in an asylum." I stated in a raised whisper. "Fine. I have to go now since I had the top test scores in the class. Just stay here until they start letting guests into the auditorium for the ceremony. I'll see you in a little bit." Light said. He can be surprisingly pleasant at times. "So you trust me to not be under your watch for a little bit?" I said a bit sarcastically with a grin. "Should I not?" He asked. "Don't worry I'll behave ya control freak." I could've sworn I saw a light grin on his face as if he was laughing inside.

After Light left me alone in the courtyard of the school campus I started wandering around bored. I was walking while looking down at my feet, a bad habit I always had, when I ran into somebody. They must have been quite a bit bigger than me because I was knocked onto my butt. "Ouch! I looked up to see two wide deep onyx eyes staring in a bit of confusion. "Pardon me." A deep, dry, smooth voice spoke. To me? My mouth dropped in disbelief at who was standing before me. _No way…_ I blushed once I realized who was standing in front of me in his signature hunched over form. "Are you alright ma'am? I do apologize." He said. "Oh. I'm… I'm fine." I said still in a little bit of disbelief. "Well if all is well then I really should be going." L started walking past me. I stood up quickly, turned and grabbed his white sleeve. He stopped and turned slightly to me. "Can I help you?" His tone was so dry, so straight, and yet still so smooth. _Maybe I could try saving him… _"Um.. yes actually… _More like can I help you… _May I speak with you in private?" I asked shyly. "I suppose I have a few minutes to spare. Follow me." I followed L's hunched over form to an empty classroom. My thoughts were beginning to go into the gutter. He's so yummy. He shut the door behind him. It turned out Watari was following us the whole time so he stood outside the door to stand guard for us. Of course mostly protecting L. No doubt I seemed suspicious. Before L could say anything I spoke. "Look… I know you're L… I know the man outside the door is Quillish Wammy, founder of the wammy house, and I know Light Yagami is no doubt Kira." He stared. He brought his thumb to his lip and chewed. _He is the most adorably sexy thing ever. _"What brings you to these assumptions? I don't believe that we've ever met before. How do I know that you are not Kira?" Damn. I'm gonna be a suspect… "I know your name and face. If I were Kira I would have killed you already." He still stared, deep in thought while he chewed on the tip of his thumb. "I see. Well as much as I would enjoy continuing this conversation this is neither the time nor place," He looked towards the door. "Watari?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?" The old man responded. "Could you transport this young woman to the hotel we are currently staying at? I would like to continue this somewhere less public."

"Very well sir. If you could come with me miss…" He paused. "Riley, sir." I said giving a slight bow toward the old man. "Alright then, miss Riley." He smiled. Such a warm smile. "Just Riley please." I smiled at Watari and then I turned to L. "I know that you had planned on telling light that you're L at the ceremony, but please don't. I'll explain everything later." With that I left with Watari. _Light's gonna be pissed when he finds out that I left… Oh well._

A few hours had passed since Watari and I got back to the large hotel suite. I sat, layed down, stared, and was straight up bored the entire time except for the slight conversations Watari brought up. He said that I seemed like a lovely young lady and that he thought I was trustworthy. Such a kind old man he was. Just as I always imagined him to be.

(For the rest of this chapter I'm going to experiment with third person. Between first, which I have been using, and third, I'm going to decide which I like writing in better and the one that I like the most will be what I do the rest of this story in)

L finally arrived after the seemingly endless wait. Rei was beginning to grow impatient. The boredom was really beginning to get to her, so much that L walked in only to see her hanging upside down on the back of the couch. Of course she did notice as soon as she walked into the spacious suite that it was the room was the temporary place where the taskforce worked in the show. "May I ask what exactly it is that you are doing?" Rei heard his dry voice and got up quickly to sit on the couch correctly. "Sorry… I was just bored is all…" She sighed. It was a very awkward moment for Rei. L just looked emotionless. "I see. Now what was it you wished to speak with me about Miss Riley?" L said as he sat on the large, plush chair across from Rei in his usual crouch. "Well… I'm almost completely sure that you won't believe me, and you'll think I'm absolutely insane, but," she sighed. "here goes nothing…" Rei began explaining to her beloved L about how she knew Light was Kira, how he killed, and all about how the Death Note worked. L sat and listened to every word that she said surprisingly. He was so focused in Rei's speech, sitting in his crouch chewing on his thumb so intently. "I know you must think that I am completely insane right now but I know how this story ends. I know who dies and who lives. Who wins and who loses. When I realized that I was in this world I thought that maybe I could save your life and the world from Kira. I honestly don't want to tell you everything because the future is supposed to be unknown. I just really wanted to warn you and…" She started blushing and looked down as she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. "I really don't want to see you get killed. Lawliet." At the sound of that name L's eyes widened. His thumb hovered over his slightly agape mouth. "You just called me… Lawliet…" L mumbled behind his thumb with his emotionless expression. He was shocked and deep down it made him happy to hear somebody call him by his true name after years of being the great detective L. It made him feel more… human. _"This girl… Riley… Who is she exactly and why would she have come here… So mysterious, yet there is something about her… " _L thought to himself. "Yes. I do find your words 'insane' however, in 1% chance that all of the information that you just gave me is true then you could very well be beneficial in solving this case. Mind you, I cannot fully trust you as of yet. Surely you understand this Miss Riley." L stated monotonously. Rei stood up and slightly bowed the hint of a blush still remained on her pale face. "I understand but I still want to let you know that I'm on your side all the way, and I hope that we get the chance to speak again soon. Right now though, before it gets any later I need to get back to Light's house. He's probably already pissed to the max that I left the graduation when he specifically told me not to." Rei was starting to get a little bit nervous. She knew that she couldn't be killed by the Death Note since Light didn't know her real name, but she wasn't sure how far Light was willing to go. While he never seemed to physically kill anybody in the show, that didn't mean he wouldn't. L stood. "Hmm." He got so close to Rei that she could smell the strawbaerry cake he had most likely been eating earlier on his breath. Again Rei blushed due to the closeness of her crush. "You're about Mr. Light Yagami's age aren't you? Maybe.. 17 if I had to guess?" He backed up after stating his observation. "18 actually. So yes." He looked deep in thought with his never ending habit of biting the tip of his pale thumb. "He is a male, and by the looks of it you are a female am I correct in assuming this?" The blush on Rei's cheeks darkened. She was like a cherry now. _"Wait… does that mean he was looking at my… at my boobs? No of course not Rei… There are other ways to tell if someone is a female… get your mind out of the gutter…" _Rei's mind was beginning to get sidetracked. "Um… Ye… yeah. W-why?" She asked nervously. It isn't everyday one gets to interact with their anime hunk crush in person. L "Perhaps you could be beneficial in keeping Light from 'dating' this second Kira that you spoke of earlier, along with distracting Light Yagami long enough to get a hold of this 'Death Note' that you spoke of as well. If I am not mistaken you and Light are at a stage in life where hormones tend to take over thoughts, and rational thinking, and I'm sure that this would apply to him. After all he still is a normal teenage boy. I would like you to get close to Light. Act 'interested' in him ona romantic level. Bring his walls down and distract him." Was he nuts?! "How the hell do you expect me to seduce a psychopath that already doesn't trust me?!" L began walking towards the door as Rei followed. "A beautiful young woman such as yourself should have no problem attracting a person of the same age, and opposite sex. Now I have some business to attend to. As nice as this little escapade was it is time for us to part ways for now. Come back here at noon in 2 days to let me know how things are going." Rei stepped out the door. She couldn't believe how pushy this guy was. Still sexy, but pushy. "Ok then…" She said to herself as L shut the door.

So there's chapter two! I'm getting used to this whole writing thing! It would be so super awesome if you could draw some fan art of Rei! There's a description of her up top in this chapter! Email your drawings to ffhcl1224 for now until I get around to making a deviantart. Rate and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh and Light or L? Who do you want Rei to end up with if she ends up with either? ^-^

That email address is with google btw….


End file.
